


Andante, con sentimento

by Ems_Ems



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute viennese priests who play the violin because I said so, Fyodor Svidrigajlov is my poet OC, Fyodor's desperate epic continues, M/M, St Petersburg's finest hypocrites, Tsurumi Tokushirou (Golden Kamui), attempts at poetry readings, kind of, literary salon, me? doing research?, part two of "Ritratto di un artista"
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ems_Ems/pseuds/Ems_Ems
Summary: Eppure Fyodor poteva affermare con sicurezza di aver raggiunto un’intesa tutta particolare con lo sfuggente condòmino. Il poeta seguiva con avida curiosità ogni suo movimento, ascoltando attentamente la scalata dal fondo dell’ottava fino in vetta, dove il condòmino si attardava di tanto in tanto ad avvitar la chiave di una corda lenta. Ad ogni fuga l’archetto schizzava da una nota all’altra senza curarsi degli stridii che si annidavano maligni fra un 'mi' ben calibrato e un 'la' un po’ troppo ardito.
Relationships: Fyodor Svidrigajlov / Maximilian, Fyodor Svidrigajlov / Tsurumi Tokushirou (Golden Kamuy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Andante, con sentimento

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è una sorta di secondo capitolo di una ‘fanfiction’ che avevo scritto tempo fa, intitolata “Ritratto di un artista”. 
> 
> Stavolta ho deciso di inserirla nelle storie originali perché, sebbene appaia un personaggio del manga Golden Kamui, tratta più che altro di OC e setting che non hanno nulla a che vedere con il manga di Noda Satoru.
> 
> La storia è ambientata a San Pietroburgo alla fine dell’Ottocento. Il protagonista è Fyodor Svidrigajlov, un poeta ventitreenne e povero in canna. Non è necessario aver letto “Ritratto di un artista” per capire ciò che accade nel testo, ma diciamo che contribuisce a dare un’idea più chiara sulla personalità del personaggio principale. 
> 
> Detto questo, vi lascio alla lettura!
> 
> Commenti e kudo sono sempre graditissimi! Mi trovate su twitter come @Ems_Ems_2 <3

I due non si erano mai conosciuti. Non propriamente, almeno. L’etichetta, come si sa, esige profusioni di inchini, gagliarde strette di mano, perigliosi arrampicamenti sui reciproci alberi genealogici in cerca di un qualche cugino comune, appollaiato sotto l’ava frasca di un bisnonno marchese a cui la ghigliottina ha mozzato la testa esattamente un secolo fa. Eppure Fyodor poteva affermare con sicurezza di aver raggiunto un’intesa tutta particolare con lo sfuggente condòmino. Di lui conosceva bene ogni stato d’animo: sapeva quando era _allegro_ , o moderatamente _allegro_ , quando l’umore era _grave_ , _sostenuto_ , o quando sprizzava una vivacità che rasentava il _prestissimo_. Il poeta seguiva con avida curiosità ogni suo movimento, ascoltando attentamente la scalata dal fondo dell’ottava fino in vetta, dove il condòmino si attardava di tanto in tanto ad avvitar la chiave di una corda lenta. Ad ogni fuga l’archetto schizzava da una nota all’altra senza curarsi degli stridii che si annidavano maligni fra un _mi_ ben calibrato e un _la_ un po’ troppo ardito. Gli ammirevoli tentativi del violinista non erano altro che un richiamo alla più amara delle lezioni che la vita, spietata maestra, ci impartisce, ovvero che la buona volontà è senz’altro la più nobile delle virtù, ma che di rado si accompagna al talento. Bisogna essere testardi, o matti, per ostinarsi a quella maniera, quando a remarti contro sono lo stesso capriccioso strumento, acquistato per pochi rubli, e la tromba delle scale, sgradita cassa di risonanza, artefice d’echi deformi, fratelli di note sanissime. Tuttavia il proprietario di casa non si lamentava mai del baccano e Fyodor lo aveva visto più volte inchinarsi ossequiosamente alla figura nerovestita del condòmino nel momento di riscuotere l’affitto. Chi era mai costui? Un lontano parente? Fyodor non riusciva ad immaginare un sì tale individuo imparentato ad un rozzo aguzzino come Nikolaj. Inoltre c’era la questione della lingua. Ogni tanto le assi del pavimento sospiravano melodie che il condòmino accompagnava con la voce, destreggiandosi fin troppo bene nel latino e nel tedesco. Non c’era dubbio che fosse un forestiero. Un esule austriaco, forse. Fyodor s’era affezionato così tanto all’idea, che sperava di non incontrarlo mai per non vedere infranti i suoi sogni di abitare sopra la testa di un suddito sfuggito agli artigli dell'aquila bicipite.

L'occasione di conoscerlo, tuttavia, si presentò, inattesa e senza lo straccio di un _cadeau_ per l’ospite. Le occasioni, com’è risaputo, tendono a farlo. Fyodor stava seguendo di nascosto la sua più recente musa, Tsurumi Tokushirou, un giornalista dissidente inviso al governo giapponese, nel dedalo di salottini da bridge, boudoir, studioli impregnati di sigaro, biblioteche coi libri sotto chiave, anticamere sature di ninnoli, quando per poco non pestò le scarpe del nuovo arrivato. Quest’ultimo lo squadrò da sopra il naso aquilino con due occhi d’un verde torbido che mandava fievoli bagliori dorati prima di immettersi nel gorgo buio della pupilla. Era vestito di nero, ad eccezione di due fazzoletti bianchissimi appuntati sul petto. Fyodor sibilò. Provava un'avversione naturale per i preti, viscidi lacchè asserviti ad un padrone ben peggiore dello Tsar, il quale, checché ne dicessero, prestava almeno la faccia (e qua ci potrebbe scappare un ‘tosta’) ad ogni manovra politica dei suoi, laddove l’Inquilino dell’Ultimo Piano non si scomodava nemmeno per mezza colonna di giornale. Ma torniamo al nuovo arrivato. Era giovane per essere un prete. E bello. Il tipo di bellezza cupa che a inizio secolo avrebbe stuzzicato la penna di una sorella Brontë a piacimento. Di uno smunto, di un pallido, di un austero da far venire i brividi. Quando gli offrì la mano, Fyodor la scansò come se si fosse trattato dell’anomalo spasmo d’un morto già freddo nella bara. A salvarlo dall’imbarazzo fu Dimitri, un attempato gentiluomo che sfarfallava da una stanza all’altra col calice sempre pieno e il baffo sempre sporco.

“Ah, Maximilian, mio caro! Che piacere vederti! Vieni, vieni di là. Le hai provate le capesante dell’Inga? Una delizia! Grasse, succose…” rise il vecchio confondendo il piatto con la cuoca che lo aveva preparato. Fyodor ne approfittò per scusarsi con un lieve inchino e tornare sulle tracce del giapponese. Ma fu la volta della padrona di casa, la quale lo trascinò per un lembo della giacca su di un piccolo palco al centro del salotto, intorno al quale si era già radunata la folla d’invitati. Gli uomini, coi panciotti sbottonati e la palpebra pesante, centellinavano coppe di champagne mentre le donne si davano un gran da fare per ravvivare le piume conficcate nelle audaci pettinature, prodigio dell’architettura moderna, e per levare col dito il prezzemolo incastrato fra i denti.

Quindi era tedesco per davvero. E prete per giunta! Che ci faceva a Pietroburgo? Perché non lo aveva mai sentito recitare una preghiera?

Fyodor sistemò i fogli sul leggio mentre con lo sguardo frugava la stanza in cerca di nipponico conforto. Tsurumi era scomparso. Con voce tremante, il poeta attaccò una poesia che s’inerpicava sui crinali delle Alpi, appena intraviste dal finestrino del treno che lo aveva condotto dal miglior dottore elvetico sul mercato, e ricostruite in tutta la loro gloria grazie ad una memoria immaginifica à la Wordsworth. Al terzo sbadiglio della padrona di casa, Fyodor dovette interrompersi. Tsurumi era appena sbucato da dietro la porta dello studiolo, farfallino slacciato e fronte madida di sudore. Dietro di lui un colonnello basso e ben piazzato faceva cenno al cameriere di chiamargli al più presto una carrozza: reputava fosse giunta l'ora di tornare al capezzale della moglie malata, vegliata giorno e notte dalle due devotissime figlie. Fyodor osservò il colonnello farsi largo nella calca e lanciare un ultimo sguardo di sottecchi a Tsurumi. Il leggio sfuggì di mano al poeta e una valanga di fogli si riversò sul pavimento. Fu come se il costone stesso del Monte Rosa si fosse staccato e fosse franato a valle. Raccolti i suoi fogli, Fyodor scese dal palchetto e uscì, salutato da un applauso appena accennato.

Quello strascicato batter di mani, così diverso dallo scroscio che Fyodor bramava dal fondo del suo cuoraccio malandato, continuò a tormentarlo fino agli sgoccioli di una giornata tutt’altro che idilliaca. Poteva sentire quell’applauso fiacco perfino adesso che si trovava davanti ad una bottiglia di vino scadente, regalo di un amico che, oltre a dubitare delle sue capacità di scrittore, doveva avere una bassa stima delle sue papille gustative. La bottiglia stappata ad inizio serata ora piangeva lacrime brunastre che andavano ad insozzare il fondo del bicchiere, già oleoso di per sé. Perché scrivere? Per _chi_ scrivere? Per l’intrattenimento di una donna che si riempie la bocca di parole come ‘uguaglianza’ per poi farsi scodellare capesante dalla servitù? Per un uomo che all’innalzamento spirituale della poesia preferisce i piaceri della carne (col marito d’una moribonda, oltretutto)? Fyodor infilò la lingua nel collo della bottiglia, ma a venirgli incontro fu solo un miscuglio d’aceto e sughero fine come sabbiolina. La sedia, stanca del suo continuo dondolarsi, gli diede il benservito, e il poeta si ritrovò disteso sul pavimento. Il calamaio e la bottiglia di vino gli rotolarono dietro a distanza di pochi secondi, annaffiandolo d’inchiostro e incoronandolo di vetri. Fyodor mandò un fievole lamento che gli morì in gola al bussare concitato di un visitatore inatteso.

“Signor Svidrigajlov, si sente bene?”

Era la morte! Era venuta a prenderlo! Eppure non gli sembrava di aver preso una botta così forte. D’altra parte c’era chi era morto per molto meno. Il vecchio notaio al primo piano si era strozzato con una lisca di pesce giusto il mese prima. Certo, andarsene così… che fine indecorosa. Fyodor fece per alzarsi, ma ripiombò giù come un sacco di patate. Allarmato dallo schianto, il visitatore diede una spallata alla porta, facendola girare sui cardini. Ad accoglierlo fu una stanza messa a soqquadro e un paio di piedi che sbucavano da sotto il tavolo.

“Badi, padre, che non ho nessuna intenzione di confessarmi! Che la morte mi prenda così come sono, laico e disgraziato!” protestò Fyodor, rifiutandosi di uscire dal suo rifugio.

“Confessarsi? Di cosa sta parlando? Ho sentito un rumore e sono venuto a controllare. Ma Lei sanguina!” esclamò il giovane pastore, chinandosi sul corpo agonizzante del poeta. “Lasci che La aiuti” aggiunse, offrendogli un appoggio per alzarsi. Fyodor pesava come una piuma. Altro che prete! Quello aveva bisogno di un bel piatto di zuppa!

“Posso offrirLe qualcosa da mangiare?” arrischiò Maximilian, sinceramente turbato. Il viso del poeta era schizzi d’inchiostro e rivoli di sangue.

Al piano di sotto Fyodor fu adagiato con cura sul canapè e medicato con un panno imbevuto d’alcol.

“Scusi l’indiscrezione, ma posso chiederLe perché questo pomeriggio ci ha lasciati proprio nel bel mezzo della lettura?” domandò Maximilian, alzandosi per controllare a che punto fosse la zuppa. I suoi modi erano goffi e formali, ma esprimevano un’apprensione genuina, che non aveva nulla dell'ipocrisia ecclesiastica. Ad ogni passo onde di tessuto si infrangevano sulle sue gambe per poi affondare di nuovo in un mare di pieghe.

“Avevo un impegno” mentì prontamente Fyodor, divincolandosi in cerca di una posizione che non gli facesse soffrire il mal di mare. Intorno a lui la stanza era diventata una giostra, ma a vorticare non erano cavalli, bensì quadri. Uno in particolare sembrava farsi più vicino ad ogni giro.

“Può togliere quel quadro per favore?”

“Questo?”

“Sì. Il ritratto della donna con l’occhio che cola. Perché si circonda di robaccia del genere?” sbuffò Fyodor, con un piglio disinibito dovuto senz'altro ai fumi dell’alcol.

“Li ha dipinti mia zia. Dipingere è sempre stata la sua passione. Sa, da quando sono partito nessuno le fa visita. D'altronde, chi sarebbe disposto a rovinare il buon nome della famiglia facendosi vedere anche solo in prossimità di un manicomio? Non c'è nulla da fare.”

Fyodor si sentì improvvisamente come un musicista che, sbagliando nota, fa fare brutta figura a tutta l’orchestra.

“E’ il suo modo di ringraziarmi per tele e colori. Glieli spedisco ogni mese. Qui in Russia costano così poco! Sarei rimasto in Austria, ma sono dovuto scappare quando tutta Vienna ha cominciato a bussarmi alla porta, reclamando una fetta del patrimonio della contessa von Schauenburg. Il tribunale ha deciso di rispettare il volere di mia zia, ritenendo valida la lettera in cui mi designava come unico erede della sua fortuna una volta morta - e cos’è la pazzia se non una morte precoce? – ma per prudenza mi sono dovuto allontanare dalla città. Non ho nessuna intenzione di finire avvelenato da un tale qualsiasi che si spaccia per un parente alla lontana” spiegò Maximilian, porgendogli la scodella ricolma di zuppa. Fyodor rimase in silenzio e ripiegò sul censimento del resto degli oggetti che arredavano la stanza. C’era un letto decisamente più spazioso del suo, un piccolo fornello sul quale bolliva a fuoco basso la zuppa, uno scrittoio di mogano al quale era appoggiata la custodia di un violino e una pila ordinata di spartiti.

Alla seconda cucchiaiata, non seppe più trattenersi.

"La poesia è un disastro, un vero disastro!" esclamò, tuffando le dita nel folto dei capelli.

"Non sia così severo con le sue opere. C'è chi le apprezza" ribatté il violinista, raccogliendo il cucchiaio che Fyodor aveva fatto cadere sul pavimento. "Prendiamo la poesia di oggi, per esempio. Una sinfonia in tre quarti si apre su un _do_ e un _la_. La chiave di basso risponde con un crescendo che da un andante con sentimento sfocia in un tempo più mosso. Mi segue?"

Maximilian si alzò, percorse la stanza in poche falcate ed estrasse il violino dalla custodia. "Così."

Dallo strumento si sprigionò una luce tenue, crepuscolare, il cui riverbero si rifranse sui picchi innevati di una montagna puramente concettuale. Nel breve contatto fra il crine dell'archetto e le corde tese ad arte, ecco il silenzioso brucare di uno stambecco che s’arrampica sulla parete di roccia a dispetto della legge naturale che lo vorrebbe sottomesso ai capricci della montagna, padrona indiscussa di ogni creatura vivente. Come lui il poeta prosegue lungo una stretta mulattiera, incurante del pericolo. La montagna gli gonfia il petto d’un vento gelido e gli adorna i capelli di neve. Ad attenderlo in cima è la vita stessa, persa e riconquistata dopo mesi di convalescenza. Fyodor sussultò, ma non per la zuppa bollente che si era appena versato addosso.

"Proprio così! Le vedo! Le vedo!"

Era fuori di sé dalla gioia al punto che non si era accorto di essere saltato in piedi sul canapè. Quel gesto inconsulto gli procurò una violenta ondata di vertigini, ma il pastore fu lesto a posare lo strumento e a riacchiappare al volo il poeta. "Non si agiti così, ha battuto la testa appena un'ora fa."

"Non smetta di suonare, La scongiuro!" singhiozzò Fyodor, aggrappandosi alla veste nera. Il prete arrossì lievemente e indietreggiò finché non andò a sbattere contro la montagna di spartiti. Traballante com'era, bastò sfiorarla perché questa crollasse come un castello di carte. Quando Fyodor si chinò per aiutarlo a raccogliere i fogli, i suoi occhi caddero sul titolo di uno spartito. Era il titolo di una sua ode. Maximilian gli strappò il foglio di mano, ma ormai il danno era fatto.

"Le chiedo scusa. Ogni tanto La sento declamare le sue poesie e mi coglie una smania tale, che devo subito correre allo scrittoio. Sono desolato, non volevo recarLe alcuna offesa con questi miei scarabocchi."

Fyodor si alzò e strattonò il pastore a sé con quel poco di forza che gli era rimasta. In cuor suo sperava che non condividessero nessun parente aristocratico giustiziato dai berretti frigi un secolo prima. Pensate che imbarazzo baciare sulle labbra un cugino!


End file.
